


Milestones

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto officially joins the Crownsguard after months of training, and Gladio takes him out to celebrate. One shot.





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write about Prom’s new tattoos in the Windows Edition of the game. Cross-posted to my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/171521407140/title-milestones-fandom-ffxv-pairing). Please enjoy!

* * *

The night he officially becomes a member of the Crownsguard, Prompto is told by Gladio that they’re going to go out and celebrate. The one guy he’s looked up to since starting his training is telling him that they’re going to go out. Alone? With Ignis and Noctis? A precursor to their journey that’s coming up in a month’s time? All these questions he thinks about, but doesn’t have the confidence to ask him. Prompto finds himself wondering just what the hell this celebration is going to entail when he feels someone ruffle his hair.

“Stop looking like you’re being punished.” Gladio teases him, a big grin on his face. “You look like you’re going to be attending someone’s funeral. Nothing bad is going to happen tonight. Promise.”

He nods, looking up at him. “Sure, big guy. You say that, and then tomorrow when I wake up, I’m going to be regretting life. And then Cor will get mad, and then I’m out of the Crownsguard. It was all a joke.”

“What?” A loud booming laugh makes him wince at first, but then he smiles. “Prompto, once you’re in the Crownsguard, that’s it. This is your life now. No going back. You’ve sworn an oath to protect the Prince.”

“I know, I know.” He pushes Gladio off of him, still trying to figure out where the two of them stand. It’s one thing to be buddy-buddy with each other during training, but sometimes the lines can be a little blurry, and he’s not sure if he’s reading into something that’s not there, or if it’s how he’s perceiving it to be. “You gonna tell me where we’re going to celebrate?”

“Nope. It’s a surprise. Just be back here tonight at nine.”

Prompto stares up at him. “What? Why so late? Isn’t it a school night?”

“Cor’s given us his blessing to go be idiots tonight. So, be back here at nine.” Gladio starts to walk away from him. “Don’t be late!”

“Who’s going with us!” He calls out, watching him walk away. “Gladio, at least tell me that!”

“See you at nine, Prompto!”

Shoulders dropping in defeat, he picks up his bag and heads the opposite direction.  _Nine tonight. Who the hell goes out that late?_  He knows he could call Noctis and ask if he’s invited to this shindig, but since he’s the reason he’s joining the Crownsguard in the first place, he doubts that the Prince will know that kind of information. And sure, he could dial up Ignis, but he’s  _never called him before_. So this doesn’t seem like the appropriate time to do that. No, he’s just going to go home and kill the time with a light snack, and then be back here at nine. For his upcoming death. Or something.

***

Without knowing where the hell they were going, or what kind of place they were going to be visiting, Prompto puts on a pair of tight black jeans and one of his new Crownsguard shirts. If he’s going to embrace being in the Prince’s entourage, then he might as well just go full bore. He grabs a light jacket, heads out of his condo, and makes his way to the subway.

Taking the escalator up top side, no one pays him any attention, which he likes. Being able to blend in with the crowd is something he’s good at. He sees Gladio waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Citadel, all alone.  _Huh_. He shoves one hand into his pocket, and is quick to tap Gladio’s shoulder with the other, grinning when he sees him jump a little.

“Hey, big guy. Didn’t mean to startle you.” He laughs, when Gladio turns around and has a grimace on his face. “Hope I’m not too late? Or am I too early?” He looks around. “Where are the other Glaives?”

“Just us tonight, kiddo.” Gladio puts his hand on his shoulder, and gives it a firm shake. “Didn’t anybody teach you that it’s bad manners to sneak up on someone?”

Prompto shrugs his shoulders, trying to play aloof as he realizes that it’s just going to be the two of them. Alone. Gladio and him.  _I’m dead_. “I guess. Didn’t think someone of your size would scare so easily. Do you scream if a bunny jumps out at you?”

“Oh, hah hah.” They walk over to the curb, where Gladio hails a taxi. “Get in.” He opens the door for Prompto, who looks at him with a wary glance. “We’re going to be going on a road trip together in a little over a month, and  _now_  you’re questioning me?”

“Fiiiine.” He huffs, and gets into the backseat. He nods a hello to the driver, and then scoots over so that Gladio has enough room to sit next to him. It’s not that the backseat is small, per se, but the man sitting next to him takes up most of the area due to the build of his body. “Where you taking me?”

Gladio gives directions to the driver, and then they’re stuck in a minor gridlock - typical for this time of night. Or so he’s told. “Don’t mind this - it’s always this bad at this time of night.” Gladio leans back against the seat. “It’s a surprise. But I can give you a clue if you want.”

“A clue?” He thinks about it, and decides to take the bite. “Okay. What’s my clue?”

“Take off your gloves.”

Blinking, he looks over at him. “What? Why?” He looks down at his fingerless gloves, an article of clothing he’s gotten used to wearing since graduating high school.

“Just do it.” Gladio changes his tone a moment later. “Please?”

He pulls on the velcro, and takes them both off, his leather cuff staying in place on his right wrist. “Okay. What’s the big deal?”

“When did you get this?” A meaty hand picks up his left hand, tapping the tip of his finger against his four-point star tattoo. “It’s old. And you’re not that old.”

Blushing, he yanks his hand away from Gladio, surprised that the man had seen it before. “What’s it to you? I don’t flaunt it like your ridiculous tattoo.” He gets defensive, hating attention drawn to something that he really doesn’t think about all that much anymore. “Sorry I don’t feel the need to show it off.”

“My tattoo is part of my heritage, you dick.” The hand that had just been holding his gives his shoulder a push, Prompto leaning towards the side from the force. “I’ll give you a pass on that. Cuz you’re right - it is ridiculous, but it’s a part of me and I love it. Now you?” Prompto turns towards him, and sees there’s a gentle look on his face, surprising him. “What’s the story behind that, and why do you cover it up around us. Because I know you show it off, because of how it looks.”

“Who made you the tattoo expert.” He spits out, but then realizes how stupid that sounds almost too late. Luckily, it makes Gladio laugh, his booming laugh reverberating in his own chest as he looks down at his wrist. “Oh, right.”

His friend - colleague - fellow Crownsguard member - puts his hand on top of Prompto’s knee, as the car comes to a stop. “Kid, you are too funny.” He pulls some money out of his pocket, and hands it to the driver. “This is our stop. Come on.”

He gets out of the car after Gladio, not interested in playing chicken with oncoming traffic. “I got it after I became friends with the Prince.” He looks at his wrist, his thumb rubbing over the raised skin - this one feeling more a part of him than the one he hides from prying eyes. “It had taken me a long time to get enough courage,”  _among other things_ , “to become friends with the Prince.”

“And now, you’ve sworn to protect him with your life.” Another pat on his back brings a small falter to his step, but he quickly recovers. “I’m surprised they let a kid get a tattoo.”

“It’s not like anybody checks.” He shrugs, keeping his gloves off as they keep walking. “Where are we going?”

“Here.” Gladio comes to a stop, Prompto following suit. He looks up, and his mouth drops open. “Time to celebrate your next milestone, Prompto.”

Neon letters in the window announce that this is a tattoo parlor, and he looks up at Gladio with wide eyes. “Why did you bring me here?”

“Well, look - I knew you had that tattoo. I’ve seen in during training, but never drew any attention to it. After you got in, I thought it might be nice, getting you a tattoo to commemorate your new position in the Crownsguard.” The warm smile on the larger man’s face makes Prompto’s heart melt inside of his chest, the panic he’d felt before gone. “I didn’t realize the one on your wrist held such sentimental value. Now I’m kind of glad we’re here.”

“I can’t afford-”

“No one said you were paying.” Gladio puts a hand on his lower back, and then leads him inside the parlor. “Yo - Tim!”

“Hey, Gladio!” The man called ‘Tim’ greets them. “I’ll be with you guys in fifteen.”

“Take your time.” Gladio goes over to the counter, and picks up a book. “You want to look through them? Or do you have an idea for one already?”

Blushing, he looks down at the glass case housing all different kinds of piercings. “H-How’d you know I had one in mind?”

“Prompto - I know what tattoos are like. Once you get one, the itch is there. You want another.” He reaches for a piece of transfer paper, and grabs a pencil. “Here. If you know what you want, why don’t you sketch it out?”

“Gladio, are you sure?” Gladio nods his head, giving him minor relief. He’s not used to people paying for him, and being treated to something like this - something permanent, it’s not something he’s really prepared for.

Taking the pencil from him, he starts to sketch out a simple pattern - four thick bars in a row, with four thin spikes coming out of the tips of the two end bars. Almost like barbed wire, but not quite. Then, he repeats the pattern, then draws two interweaving lines, putting them together. He does the pattern two more times, for a total of four. Poignant, since he’ll be traveling with three others soon, their trip will no doubt shape their futures.

The larger man looks over his shoulder, and hums. “That’s perfect. You know where you want it?”

“I do.” Prompto sets the pencil down, and keeps the transfer sheet in his hand. “You sure about this, big guy? I know this won’t be cheap.”

“Eh. For that? That’s not going to cost that much. And I said, don’t worry about it.” Prompto’s stomach twists as he returns the man’s smile, so not used to seeing him like this. Ever. “Come on. Looks like Tim’s ready. Are you?”

He laughs a little nervously. “I guess so? I didn’t expect to be getting inked tonight.”

“Better learn to just roll with the punches, because I am sure there are going to be a  _lot_  of unexpected things happening when we hit the road soon.” Gladio laughs, and walks with him over to the tattoo station. “Tim, this is Prompto. Be good to him, okay?”

“You know I will, man.” Tim grins. “So, Prompto. You know what you want? Oh, shit. And on transfer paper already too. My man.” He fistbumps Prompto, who releases another nervous laugh.

Taking off his jacket, he lays it across his lap. “I’d like it here, if possible?” He holds up his left wrist. “Bracelet?”

“Perfect.”

The process takes a total of thirty minutes. It’s not a very detailed tattoo, but it’s what he wants. He talks with Gladio while the artist inks him, finding out that all the Glaives had been in support of him joining their ranks, and had become upset when they’d found out he’d be in the Prince’s inner circle. He feels good about that, surprised that people even cared about him at all. When the gun stops, he looks at the final product with a big smile on his face.

“Oh, wow! It looks great!” He looks at Tim, then looks over at Gladio. “What do you think, big guy? Does it look good??”

“I think it looks fantastic, Prompto.” Gladio smiles, and pulls out his phone. “Smile.”

He laughs, tossing his head back as he holds his arm up proudly, hoping that Noctis won’t tease him too much about his new ink. It’s nice - this camaraderie he never thought he would get by becoming the Prince’s friend. He watches Tim wrap it in cellophane, and then gets the spiel about how to not get it wet for at least twenty-four hours, and then wash it off with antibacterial soap only, and to pat it dry. He ties his jacket around his waist, the night air not that cold, and waits while Gladio pays for his tattoo. An arm drops onto his shoulder, the solid weight feeling nice, comforting almost, as the two of them head out of the shop together.

“You hungry?” Gladio asks, as they walk down the sidewalk. He hadn’t removed his arm from Prompto’s shoulder, and he doesn’t want to draw attention to it. Prompto walks a little closer to him, Gladio’s hand resting on his upper arm. “I’m pretty hungry, but if you’d rather we just head back to the Citadel, I don’t mind. I know it’s late.”

Prompto shakes his head, as they head towards a group of restaurants. “I could eat. I’m not that tired.”  _Too much energy to be tired_. He points to one of the less crowded places. “What about there? Have you eaten there before?”

“I have.” Gladio removes his arm from his shoulder, and then steps away from him. Prompto is about to protest but then sees him come up on his other side, and then feels his hand touch his, fingers lacing together to hold hands. “I don’t want to mess up your new ink.”

“T-Thanks.” He smiles, giving Gladio’s hand a test squeeze, to see how it feels. It feels nice, and when the larger man returns the squeeze, he almost stops walking. Luckily, his brain remembers to keep going, as his heart and stomach do somersaults in his body.

During dinner, they talk about what they think is going to happen in a few weeks. Gladio tells him what camping is like outside the wall, and how nice it feels to sleep on the ground. He doubts that’s true, but he’ll find out on his own soon. Before he knows it, they’ve gone through dinner, three beverages, and dessert. After Gladio pays, they both stand up, and Gladio helps him put on his jacket, the time inching closer to midnight. They hold hands as they walk out of the restaurant, and keep holding hands while they wait for a taxi.

He gets into the car, and then turns to look at Gladio. “You know…. I don’t have to go home tonight. The last train is going to be leaving soon, so…”

“You sure?” Gladio looks at him with an expression he can’t really read. Prompto nods his head, and sits back, being careful not to knock his left wrist against anything as he puts their joined hands on top of his thigh. He hears Gladio give the man his address, and then they are traveling back towards downtown.

The cab comes to a stop in front of a high rise, Prompto not surprised to see that Gladio lives so close to the Citadel. They get out of the cab together, and he takes his hand again, the comfort of it resting against his own hand helping to calm his nerves. A little. They don’t say anything in the elevator, but he keeps holding Gladio’s hand. Gladio leads him to his apartment, and once he’s inside, he pulls his hand out of his to take off his shoes by the door.

“You know, I don’t want you to think that I’m bringing you home because I want us to bang.” Gladio starts off, pushing some of the hair off of his face. “I know we don’t really know each other all that well, and I know we’ve got a long trip coming up together, so for that sake-”

“Hey, Gladio?” He interrupts him, and walks over to him. “Are you going to ask if I’m here because I think I owe it to you for getting me this tonight?” He holds up his wrist, his jacket now hung up by the door. “Because I have to pay for it somehow?”

“Uh….” Another push of his hair back tells Prompto everything he needs to know. “Look, I mean - I would never ask that of a person.”

“I know that, big guy.” He puts his right hand on Gladio’s chest, and can feel how fast his heart is beating, rival to his own. “I….I invited myself here because I want to be here. Even before this.” He holds up his left arm again. “I….I like you, Gladio. And I know with our trip coming up that this is probably poor timing. And I don’t want you to think that I won’t be able to take care of myself out there, because I know you’re going to need to be there for the Prince…”

A large hand touches his shoulder, then his chin, tilting his head back to look up into his amber eyes. “You think if I see you stumble on the field, that I’ll become upset? Freak out?”

“I don’t think you even know the meaning of ‘freak out’, Gladio.” He teases, staring up at him. He slides his hand up from Gladio’s chest, and puts it on the back of his neck. “Just don’t think that I’m going to be running to you for sex while we’re out camping.”

“Why don’t you make that decision after we’ve had a little fun, Prompto.”

His eyelids fall closed, as he feels the heat of Gladio’s breath against his lips. The thought had crossed his mind, many  _many_  times, and now that it’s looking to become a reality, he has to wonder if he’s really here right now. “Okay…”

A soft moan leaves his throat, and becomes muted by the touch of Gladio’s lips against his, his stomach dropping down to his feet as they kiss each other for the first time. It starts off slow, lips caressing each other with gentle kisses, but as soon as that newness wears off, mouths open and tongues collide as they begin to frantically make out with each other. He hops up, Gladio quick to grab him as he wraps his legs around his waist, their groins coming together as they kiss each other with messy, sloppy kisses.

He feels him moving them, the jostle of Gladio’s steps dragging the man’s cock against his ass as he walks, pulling more needy moans from his throat. “Gods, Prom…” Gladio murmurs near his ear, beard scratching at the side of his neck as he presses kisses there. “I can’t wait to hear what you sound like while we’re fucking…”

“H-Hurry up, and you’ll find out…” He moans, struggling to get his skinny jeans off. Why the  _fuck_  did he wear these tonight.

Gladio turns him around, putting him on his hands and knees - well, one hand and both knees, Gladio making sure that his left arm stays straight. “Don’t mess this up.” He whispers into his ear, before pressing a quick kiss to the side of his face, as he drips some lube onto his ass.

“I won’t…” Prompto shakes his head, spreading his knees apart to feel Gladio’s thick digit tease his rim. “Nnngh….” He moans, no longer embarrassed by his own noises, as one finger pushes into him.

One finger turns to two, and soon he’s fucking himself on Gladio’s fingers without any preamble. He’s pulled up onto his knees, Gladio’s free hand wrapping around his cock as their mouths stay glued together. A third finger is pushed into him, his vision going white as he whines loud into Gladio’s mouth, the sound of the squelching lube in his ass drives his desire through the roof.

The hand around his cock squeezes tight, Prompto pulling away from the kiss with a low moan. “You want to come right now…?” Gladio growls near his ear. “Should I let you come…?”

“Hhhngh….” He tries to say yes, but his words fail him. The tip of one finger pushes against  _that_  spot inside of him, and he screams, “YES!” just as Gladio starts to stroke him fast. He erupts, strings of cum bursting from the tip of his cock as he’s milked by Gladio’s meaty hand, his body shuddering through his orgasm.

He drops down onto his right wrist, groaning low as the fingers are pulled out of him. He smells his own spunk, and feels Gladio’s fingers brush his lips, moaning soft as he pulls the digits into his mouth to lick him clean. “That’s good…” Gladio rubs his fingers against his tongue, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth as he keeps licking them clean. “You ready for the real thing now, Prompto?”

Unaware of what’s going on, he feels the mattress against his back, eyes slow to focus on Gladio’s face looming above him. “Will you fuck me now, Gladio?” He asks, the larger man picking up one leg to hold in his arm. “Don’t hurt me…” 

“I won’t, baby…” His soft murmur is followed by a sweet kiss to his lips. “Take a deep breath. It won’t hurt for very long.”

“Promise…?”

“I promise.”

Taking a deep breath, his scream dies in his throat, as the thick mass of flesh that is Gladio’s cock is pushed into his body. He gasps, neck straining as he tries to relax, the soft whispered words of encouragement in his ear doing little to help him relax. It takes him a full minute to get his body to obey his wishes, and soon the thick appendage inside of him is moving with ease, which makes him moan uncontrollably.

“That’s it, Prom...You’re doing so well right now…” Gladio rolls his hips, Prompto attempting to push down, but every time he does it’s too much. “You let me take care of that, hmm? You just enjoy the ride…”

“Nnnngh…” He moans, nodding his head. He keeps his left hand up above his head, not wanting to risk doing something stupid because of how good the cock inside of him feels. He grabs onto Gladio’s arm with his free hand, and wails when he feels Gladio’s hand wrap around his cock again. “Oh…. _fuck_ ….” He babbles, tears streaming from his eyes at the overstimulation.

“I know, baby….I know…” More of Gladio’s thickness penetrates him deeper, the noises he begins to make are almost inhuman. “It feels good, though, doesn’t it?”

“S-So….good…” He nods his head fast, squeezing tighter to his forearm.

Prompto stops talking, and gets lost in the pleasure, the thick cock pushing against him at the right angle, making stars appear in his vision. He screams as he starts to come again, Gladio jerking him off onto his chest, as he pushes his cock deeper into him. It takes a few more thrusts, and then he feels his insides flood, a low guttural moan leaving his throat as he takes it all in, Gladio’s orgasm pushing him into another mini orgasm.

They kiss a few times before Gladio pulls out, another whisper of apology in his ear as he’s turned onto his side. He groans, feeling everything spilling out of his ass as he lacks the control to keep it all in. Not after that amazing coupling. He feels Gladio clean him up, and then is pulled under the blankets to rest in his arms.

“So, we gonna do that….on the road…?” He asks, looking up at his friend, a big smile on his face. “Maybe…?”

“You think I’m going to be able to keep my hands off of you?” Gladio smirks, patting the hand that’s on his chest. “You didn’t do anything to it, did you?”

“I made sure to be careful.” He shakes his head, eyes going to the still wrapped tattoo. “Thanks again. I know I said that earlier, but I mean it. This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me.”

Gladio leans down towards him, their lips lingering together with a kiss. “I’m happy that I could be of service, Prompto. Do you need to be up early?”

“Since the Marshal gave his blessing to not be in early? No. I’ve got no plans tomorrow. You?” He rests comfortably against the larger man’s chest, surprised at how comfy he is.

“Not a thing planned.”

“Awesome.”

He closes his eyes, and starts to drift to sleep. He’s woken up a few hours later by a thickness rubbing against his ass, somehow the two of them switching to a spooning position. He pushes his hips back, and feels Gladio start to kiss the side of his neck.

“Didn’t think you’d mind too much if I woke you up…”

“Mmm….put it back in me…? Please…?”

“Anything you say, baby…”

They go another around before passing out again, and in the morning, they do it again while waking up. Yes, Prompto is going to have an equally difficult time keeping his hands to himself when they go on their journey in a few weeks time. He has a feeling that Gladio and him might have to sleep outside more often than in the tent, if he’s got any say in it. If anything, the tattoo on his wrist will be a reminder that he knows he can trust these guys with his life, just as they can trust him with theirs. Four of kind, stuck together forever.  


End file.
